


Tasty Ass? The Leaked Ending Of Stevens Universes

by Calicornia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mr Flanders Lawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Fuck





	Tasty Ass? The Leaked Ending Of Stevens Universes

"They call me the Soggy Bean." Sour Cream did the splits. It was yoga at 4 AM. "I can't think! This beat is too sick." Death Grips' 'No Love' blared through his gamer gear.

"Would you turn that shit down!?" Jenny shouted from her perch. "I'm trying to hear if Kiki loves Drake!" Beach City grew legs and started to run.

"..." Garnet saw deep into the future, "What the fuck?" Garnet knew about the corn fields on the moon. Beach City stopped running and plopped down in the middle of Springefield.

"Ah yes," Pearl felt pure euphoria, "my internet boyfriend lives here." 

"Pearl," Sideshow Bob shouted from prison, "bestow me with the Bart!"

"As you wish, my diamond!" Pearl bestowed the Bart, pulling him from her gem. Steven's life would never be the same!

"Aye carumba!" Cried Bart, "This isn't Jamba Juice!" (Jamba Juice is the copyright of Kevin Peters, whom we are not associated with in any way! (There's four people... )(Fuck))

"No this is Patrick!" Cried Amethyst, her titties grew three sizes instantly!

"Uhhhhhh." Homer plomped down and took a massive shit on Flander's lawn, Mayor Dewey escaping his asshole.

"Pearl my love!" Dewey shouted as Bart was used as fuel for Sideshow Bob's car. "Why the Bart!?" Buck Dewey sighed in the distance.

"It's time to make a Soundcloud!" Sadie tattooed a donut under her eye, "Eskititi!" The Bart has escaped!

"Oh Homie!" Cried Marge, her wedding gown fluttered in the wind, "I'm leaving you for Mr. Burns! His Soundcloud is lit, my fella!" 

"I can totally rave to this!" Sour Cream died of dysentery.


End file.
